The Legendary Tamers
by The Forgotten Silent Maiden
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are Legendary Tamers, with Special abilities! This should be an honor as everyone praises the tamer's without knowing their identities. If only the job was something other than babysitting. "Pikapi, we are on babysitter duty." "Why us, Dammit! I'M ONLY TEN!" Rated T for slight Language Mostly for Shits and giggles. Not in Chronological order btw. (Re-titled)
1. Dammit Arceus! Not Again!

**So I had recently watched Hoopa Unbound, and I thought the movie was fast-paced but I genuinely enjoyed the movie.**

 **AND JUST LIKE ALWAYS I FULLY EXPECTED ASH TO RECOGNIZE EVERY LEGENDARY. BUT MOTHER OF GOD HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE FORGET ARCEUS THE SAME FUCKING ALPHA POKEMON WHO FUCKING NEARLY KILLED HIM!**

 **However I nearly lost it at the end when Arceus appeared in the clouds, cause if the movie went by the way I imagined, Ash would have run till he stopped at the railing and just screamed at Arceus not even caring for any of the other humans.**

 **I was also disappointed at the lack of Pikachu, like wtf but whatever I still enjoyed it.**

 **So in my spare time I decided to do a little one-shot and here it is, in which this will portray the end of the movie, with little bits of ClemontxSerena.**

 **TAKE NOTE THIS IS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES!**

 **Okay here we GO!**

 **Chapter: Dammit Arceus! Not Again!**

 **Summary:** **Rewrite of the ending of Hoops Unbound, mostly just for shits and giggles. Title should explain it all. Ash nor Pikachu could believe that Arceus did it again. Why was this no longer surprising? Rated T for slight Language**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Ash smiled, a sigh of relief being released from his features as he stared at the final bits of the time-warping tornado finally dissipated. He looked at the Chorus of Legendaries, closing his eyes and feeling their energy switch from worried to slightly calm. He sent out small pulse of Aura, causing them to calm completely.

He opened his eyes, watching as everyone around cheered happily, screams of Joy echoing across the canopy.

A sudden silence of awe filled the area, forcing both Ash and Pikachu to turn and stare at the now amazed crowd. Ash turned to the direction of their attention. Watching the golden glow of clouds begin to seperate. His face filled with shock, watching as the god Pokemon appeared from the golden glow. Scanning closley, Ash could see the pure mirth in the Pokemon's eyes. Pikachu screeched angrily, Ash letting out a small similar noise.

 _That little!_

Upon closer inspection, Ash could see another, much smaller, Hoops floating cautiously around the God's legs, eyes glowing a bright red as opposed to Hoopa's own dull red eyes.

 _Must be from the Shadow Hoopa, making it's own form that Arceus allowed._

He listened closely, understanding that the God was saying something.

" _Awe yes_ ," The God chirped. " _Hoopa is finally free, damn I knew my Chosen would pull through, But this was kind of weak, I need to make it TOUGHER!_ "

" _Arceus._ " The other Legendary groaned.

Hoopa looked confused, floating around Ash as he clenched his fists.

"Ash-kun and Pi-kun okay?" He asked, hesitantly.

Ash strained a smile, along with Pikachu.

"Not Really Hoopa, I need to have a word with a certain GOD." Ash grunted, smiling slightly at Hoopa's innocence.

"It's Arceus." He heard the others mutter in awe, ignoring the small ten year old and Pikachu stomping up to the railing.

" _Haha Later Humans_." Arceus squealed as he galloped around the clouds.

"ARCEUS!" "PIKA!" Both Ash and Pikachu bellowed, scaring the crap out of everyone there.

The small Hoopa hid behind Arceus as the God nearly tripped over himself in shock.

" _Chosen?_ " Arceus tilted his head. " _How do you… AWE CRAP I FORGOT!_ "

"Damn right you did, Now Get your God-damn but down here!" Ash frowned, his hand pointing to the ground.

" _Now!_ " Pikachu growled, adding to the threat.

Arceus hesitated, before galloping down, causing the Legendaries to crowd around Ash as well.

"Ash how are you-?" Meray asked in surprise, obvious amazement filled in her features.

"I've known Arceus since my journey in Sinnoh, probably about three years now," Ash admitted. "He is in **SO** much trouble!"

"A god?" Baraz mimicked his sister's tone, backing up in shock as the God Pokemon touched the pavement.

" _Yes, Chosen?_ " Arceus asked with a tilt of his head.

The other Hoopa popped his head from behind the god's neck, floating down and began to circle Ash.

"Hoopa Hoop!" The Pokemon cried, causing Ash to smile knowing some Legendaries had trouble with telepathy.

Especially newly made ones.

"Hey Another ME, Another Hoopa!" Hoopa chirped, flying around the other in ecstasy.

While the two went off to float around each other, Ash crossed his arms sternly. Arceus looked away, glancing back at Ash before bowing his head in shame.

" _Sorry._ " The god muttered sadly.

"Arceus we **talked** about this!" Ash glared.

" _How many times do we have to tell you!_ " Pikachu sighed. " _NO more problems for the world, We_ _ **ALL**_ _know you can fix it, so stop making all these things coincidental!_ "

Arceus raised his head.

" _HEY MEW DOES THIS TOO, IT'S NOT ONLY ME_!"

"Yeah But Mew has always helped!" Ash countered. "Mewtwo doesn't count, that was a surprise for all of us!"

" _I AM A GOD!_ "

"A _GOD_!?" Ash feigned surprise. "WOW Really?! CAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A JUVENILE **PICHU**!"

" _TAKE THAT BACK!"_ Arceus cried, standing up to his full height.

The Humans backed up in fear, Serena clinging to Clemont as the boy himself began to shake. Bonnie gulped and hid behind the two. Meray and Baraz both winced, feeling the pendents on there chest began to heat up exceedingly quick.

" _Young God are you raising you're voice with_ _ **us**_ _!_ " Pikachu snarled.

" _I'M OLDER THAN BOTH OF YOU BY TENS AND THOUSANDS OF YEARS!_ " Arceus shrieked.

Pikachu let out a loud echoed growl, causing all Pokemon in the immediate vicinity to whimper in fear, Arceus included.

" _DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH_ _ **ME!**_ " Pikachu snapped.

" _SORRY!"_ Arceus cried, before pitching his voice lower. " _Sorry_."

Pikachu nodded, smiling slightly as Arceus laid on the floor, head in his hooves. Sighing softly He bounded up to the god and began nuzzling a portion of his face.

"You give in to easily Pikachu." Ash sighed as he let his arms fall and began to walk over to the distressed god.

He began to stroke the god's head, all the while shaking his own.

"I think we both know, you do this for fun." Ash smiled. "Just bring it down a notch and remember to keep civilians out of this. Okay?"

Arceus nodded, his sadness disappearing in a flash.

" _I promise!_ " The God chirped.

"Good." Ash laughed. "Now go back to your home, Mew has been complaining at the lack of fun."

Arceus gasped.

" _No fun?! But it's_ _ **MY**_ _home!_ "

"Exactly."

Arceus chirped, bumping heads with Ash before he set off to the sky, speeding quickly into the forming clouds.

" _BYE!_ " He roared.

"Good _bye_ Arce _us!_ " Pikachu and Ash yelled.

They smiled as the god Pokemon flew away, turning their attention to the Legendaries.

"Alright everyone go home, I'm not mad." Ash smiled. "Just be careful out there, okay?"

They all roared, zipping off, either into the ocean or turning invisible. The only one that stayed was the Shiny Rayquaza, who twirled uncomfortably.

He roared softly causing Ash to smile as he pet the dragon before it too flew off.

The boy grinned, before turning back to the shocked humans.

"Did you just scold Arceus, the god of **all** Pokemon?" Meray murmured softly.

Ash rolled his eyes sitting on the rail as the two Hoopa sat on his shoulders.

"Yeas, he can be so reckless sometimes." Ash sighed. "And saying that from a person like me, is really bad."

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu." Pikachu nodded his head.

"Uh." Bonnie tilted her head in confusion.

They both simultaneously remembered that no one could understand the mouse.

"He says, that sometimes we can be mature, but it's usually when we're dealing with Legendaries." Ash translated. "Like I said I knew Arceus of about three years, all my other Legendaries I've known for a longer time."

"Your **OTHER** Legendaries." Clemont muttered.

Ash grinned.

"I've always had Legendaries, since Kanto actually, it's a long story." Ash laughed. "I usually let them out to do their own thing but they know when I need them."

"You're weird." Baraz groaned earning laughs.

 **AND DONE! Like I said mostly for my own amusement and I decided to post it. No editing, so it's probably has a lot of mistakes, other than spellings.**

 **Don't question my sanity, this was literally all I could think about at the end of the movie, so I had to prevent myself from laughing.**

 **Review and favorite please.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	2. Twin Dragon Trouble

**Chapter: Twin Dragon Trouble**

 **So I tried to write something for Rise of the Betrayed but I couldn't, I kept trying over and over and I can't think of anything. So for now I'm just writing this one-shot in hopes to finally figure something out.**

 **Summary: Ash couldn't believe the Unova Legendaries, Then again he had to deal with Mew and Mewtwo for awhile. Then again those two were cats and not dark dragons under human control.**

 **He needed a vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: DNO**

Ash grumbled beneath his breathe, Pikachu mimicking his notion as his ears twitched. Now was not a good time, having met the dragons before hand was okay, being shocked by a bolt strike and burned by a blue flare had been okay. He had witnessed the two argue and even went to go solve the arguments and it had been great.

But this was way out of line.

How dare they!

"Now Reshiram Fusion Flare!" The evil leader, Ghetsis, laughed.

Reshiram growled in his high pitched screech. He threw his head back as a ball of fire escaped his maw, Zekrom growled both their eyes began to glow as he launched his own fusion bolt.

Ash face-palmed, groaning in dismay as their attacks collided causing an explosion to ricochet. Black smoke covered their vision as various coughing filled the air.

" _Why couldn't it be starter pokemon like a damn Bulbasaur or something_." Pikachu muttered as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Why don't you use any attacks given to you." Ash grumbled. "You are the legendary tamer Pikachu for a REASON!"

" _I could._ " Pikachu sighed. " _If it wasn't for the bad guys around us._ "

"True true, guess I have to butt in." Ash said quietly as he strutted forward with Pikachu at his side. "Again."

" _Heh, sorry bro._ " Pikachu smiled. " _But you are the Legendary Tamer Trainer._ "

"Yeah yeah."

There was a burst of flames behind Ash causing the boy and his Pikachu to turn. N was holding onto Iris, who had regretfully returned her harsh breathing Dragonite. Ash's Charizard stood in front of them, growling heavily if either dragon came close.

Ash growled heavily, a sneer coming onto his face as Ghetsis desperately tried to get them in control.

" _LOOK AT ME I'M STRONG!_ " Reshiram squealed as a burst of fire rushed towards Zekrom.

" _YOU'RE AS STRONG AS A MAGIKARP!_ " Zekrom squeaked back.

They continued to argue, countless insults be thrown over, however most were muffled by their angry screams.

"We can't stop them." Cilan yelled. "We're doomed!"

"There has to be a way Cilan!" Iris called back, as both her and N dodged a bolt of lightning. "We have to help them!"

"Iris is right." N nodded in determination before his features deflated lightly. "but how?!"

"Leave that to me!"

With that Ash ran past them all, Pikachu hot on his heels as the two dragons collided with another.

"Pikachu forget the villains, they don't even know a Pikachu's natural move-set here." Ash grinned. "Start off sweet scent, then head into sing."

" _You got it boss!_ " Pikachu chirruped lightly as he bounded off Ash's head.

Pikachu rushed between the two dragons, before cutely bunching up his fur. The dragons paused at the notion, even more confused as Pikachu ruffled his fur. Their noses caught a sweet scent and both lazily drifted down in awe.

" _So sweet._ ' Zekrom murmured tiredly.

" _It smells so nice._ " Reshiram added.

Pikachu grinned as the two touched the ground, the red in their eyes still glowing bright. He stood up taller, careful to have his attack only hit the two Legendaries.

" _Hush a bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little babies. When you wake you shall find, all the pretty little Celebi's_ " Pikachu sang softly " _In your Bed, Arceus said, Babies are riding off to dreamland, one by one, they've begun, Dancing and prancing for you babies._ "

The two dragons drifted off, light snoring echoing their rather large frames. Pikachu sighed, rubbing his throat before rushing towards Ash who had just punched Ghetsis in the face and was now subduing the evil scientist there. Colress screamed, yelping in pain as Ash pulled his arms back and was pushing his body towards the ground.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash barked out.

" _You got it dad!"_ Charizard grinned, a burst of pure red hot flames leaked from his body destroying the big metal machine that was controlling the dragons.

The box exploded, smoke ricocheting off their explosion and covering everything in sight.

"ASH!" His friends called in shock.

They coughed, Iris calling out her semi injured Dragonite.

"Drago!" The Dragonite moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Dragonite but can you use gust please, Ash is out their and he probably needs our help." Iris called out.

Dragonite grunted, floating up slowly as he tried to flap his wings in a continuous stream.

"Pikachu use gust and help Dragonite out!" Ash's voice echoed through the smog.

Dragonite collapsed, breathing heavily as another form of wind burst around the area. The winds died down letting everyone see Ash sitting upon a heavily bruised Ghetsis and a tied up Colress. He grinned at them, waving a free hand as he clambered off the unconscious bodies.

"Oh crap!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed to Dragonite's side. "Pikachu heal pulse, Charizard help Dragonite stay up."

Both let out their own cries as they raced towards the dragon pokemon. Pikachu's body outlined with a healthy pink aura, he jumped onto the dragon pokemon, giving it a full body hug as the pink aura was transferred to Dragonite. The large orange Dragon sighed in relief leaning back as Ash's Charizard held him up.

Ash smiled, patting the dragon before walking over to the two sleeping legends. His smile was replaced with a bitter one as he tapped his foot.

"Pikachu, wake them up please."

Everyone winced at Ash's unusually sweet voice, Charizard cringing as the mouse walked up and slapped the dragon's repeatedly until they woke up with a screeching start.

" _OWIE!_ " Reshiram cried, holding his cheeks.

" _That HURT!_ " Zekrom growled, huffing as he faced Pikachu.

Pikachu growled back, electricity snapping around him causing the dragon to cower back in fear.

" _Oopsie,_ " Zekrom murmured.

The two dragons glanced around the mass destruction they made, wincing at the overturned dirt and messed up concrete walkways. Their eyes continued to drift, looking at the three humans a little ways back and then to the slightly angry human tapping his foot in front of them.

Reshiram crooned, bowing his head as Zekrom huffed.

"Alright boys," Ash sighed heavily as he lifted his hat to run a hand threw his hair. "HOW?!"

Everyone winced at Ash's loud scream, the villains snickering at what they believed to be Ash's impending doom.

" _Bad men used ray beam._ " Reshiram laughed sheepishly. " _Caught me when I left my orb alone._ "

Ash nodded, before turning to Zekrom.

" _Reshiram called and I cam_ _e_ _to help._ " Zekrom announced rather proudly before he drooped. " _They tricked me, and caught me._ "

Ash shook his head in amusement looking at Pikachu who just shook his head.

"You promised." Ash warned.

They both shrunk.

" _But we're sorry!_ " Zekrom cried.

" _Yeah!_ " Reshiram agreed, nodding repeatedly. " _We didn't mean too!_ "

" _Please Ash!_ "

" _Tamer Ash please!_ "

"Boys I gave you one job and you promised to keep it, and because you failed to fulfill that promise!" Ash snapped. "You are both SO grounded!"

" _BUT ASH!_ " They chorused together, rising up to their full height.

"No buts Boys." Ash waggled his finger. "Now as for your grounding, you two are not allowed to fly, nor are you allowed to participate into any battle's, your uncle Pikachu will Disable Your Fusion moves until You're grounding is over. This will all be over after two weeks!"

They both stood in shocked silence, glancing at Ash with a face nothing short of incredulous stupor. Reshiram's face began to scrunch up, almost as if he were ready to cry.

" _O_ _kay_." He muttered softly, and Ash nearly melted.

" _OKAY?!_ " Zekrom exploded. " _WE DID NOTHING WRONG, IT WAS THEIR FAULT AND I AM NOT GETTING INTO TROUBLE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!_ "

With a huff the dark pokemon flapped his mighty wings and began to float upwards causing Pikachu to sigh. A ball of rock began to form in his palms and he launched it towards Zekrom. The ball of rock grew before slamming heavily onto the Legendaries back, in which Zekrom then crashed to the floor.

" _IT'S NOT FAIR_!" Zekrom sobbed, using a single claw to wipe away his tears.

He rolled over, huffing softly. Reshiram smiled before tensing as Ash walked forward. The two dragons leaned their heads down, and Ash began to pet them softly.

"I know, but you clearly disobeyed me so I need to output a punishment." Ash sighed. "I just hope Thundurus, Landorus and Tornadus are well behaved."

" _Don't press your luck._ " Reshiram chirped. " _They get into more fights then me and Zekrom._ "

Ash threw his hands into the air.

"Oh that's just perfect."

The pokemon laughed, Pikachu crawled onto Ash's shoulder.

" _Alright boys, show me your moves so I can disable them._ " Pikachu chittered.

The two Legendaries, looked at each other before reluctantly letting their fusion moves to appear between their palms.

Pikachu growled, a wave of purple escaping his body and splitting into to separate beams. Both beams zipped through the air and struck the dragons simultaneously, the beams crackled over their bodies and forced the two fusion energies to dissipate.

They let out a low whine before looking at Ash sadly.

"Alright boys, return." Ash smiled, casing the two to moan out their depression.

I a flash of red light the two dragons disappeared.

Ash looked at the poke-balls, looking down in disappointment as he pocketed the two.

"Ash?" Ash turned to Iris, a sheepish smile on his face at her awestruck look.

"Yeah I have some explaining to do." Ash and Pikachu laughed.

 **A/N: So here we go! As you see I have changed the title to The Legendary Tamers.**

 **Ah I have nothing else to say, I'm tired it's 11 at night so Ye.**

 **Remember to review and favorite pls.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	3. Starting of a Tamer

**Chapter: Starting of a Tamer, beginning of a Legend**

 **Summary: After a rough battle with some Spearow, Ash, Pikachu and his newly caught Spearow meet a legendary from Johto! Why is it talking about Tamer's and Chosen's? Why are Ash and Pikachu suddenly considered Legendary Tamers? Ash kind of wishes he could keep up with it all.**

 _This Is Poke Talk_

This is Telepathy

 **Disclaimer: DO Not OWN! D:**

Pikachu gritted his teeth, feeling his paws dig into the ground as he crawled up the tiny human who claimed to own him. His body charged with his usual electric signature, feeling the energy spike upwards in an unusual manner.

" _I'll help you._ " Pikachu whispered, before throwing himself off his humans' shoulder.

The flock of Spearow's raced forward, coming from every direction Pikachu could sense. He could feel their anger radiate off of them, their echoing cries had hissed across the canopy of trees.

He closed his eyes, allowing his own natural electricity to surround his frame. He felt a surge of raw energy causing his eyes to snap open as he let out a large cry. The thunderbolt attack raced around, slamming into every bird their and nearly blinding him in the process.

" _I'm sorry human._ " Pikachu cried, still releasing mass amounts of energy.

Then he cut it off, falling limply to the floor without his energy keeping him up anymore. He fell face forward to the ground, onyx eyes closing.

"PIKACHU!"

Suddenly he had a pair of thin gangly arms wrap around him, protecting him from what would have been a fatal injury. He looked up, just long enough to see the human fall to the floor and skid down the hill.

Pikachu grunted as he slipped from the human's hands, sliding up just a few feet away from him.

The human was obviously knocked out, but Pikachu took comfort to know he was alive. With that last thought in mind, he closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to finally take over.

No more than five minutes later did Pikachu open his eyes once more, to hear his new human waking up as well. The boy was filled with cuts and scratches from the nasty birds along with some bruises and a large mark from the ugly human that yelled at them from before.

Yet he smiled.

"We did it," The boy whispered happily, taking a small breathe of air. "Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled threw half lidded eyes, a shallow breath escaped his lips.

"Yeah."

His human struggled to get up, before slowing dragging him on his lap. He turned over his backpack and got out some small potions.

"I would have done this earlier, but we were being chased." His human admitted lightly as he sprayed the medicine on Pikachu's fur. "I'm sorry."

Pikachu winced, the stinging sensation was really painful, but it was helping nonetheless.

" _It's okay human._ " Pikachu cooed softly, regaining his strength long enough to place a paw on his human's arm. " _I'm sorry too, I was stupid._ "

The human looked at Pikachu, his own onyx eyes wide before tears began to pool at the bottom of them. Placing the medicine down, he gently hugged Pikachu close to his chest. Pikachu hugged him back, his energy slowly being rejuvenated as he clung to his human's shirt.

Light sobs racked their bodies, a full understanding between the two finally appearing before their eyes.

Pikachu leaned back, wiping an eye with the back of his paw as he stared at the face of his crying human.

" _I'm Pikachu._ " Pikachu smiled as he placed a paw on his chest.

His human seemed to understand as he wiped his own tears away before placing a hand on his own chest.

"My name is Ash, Pikachu." His human, Ash, smiled brightly. "I hope we can be friends."

Pikachu nodded enthusiastically, smiling as Ash began to laugh brightly. Ash got up slowly, rising to stand on his legs before putting on his backpack safely. Pikachu nodded, bounding up to sit on Ash's shoulder as the boy smiled.

They then went back up the hill, wincing at the multitude of waking Spearow around the field. One lone Spearow screeched angrily, flapping up with difficulty as both Ash and Pikachu waddled forward.

Ash looked to the floor, kicking the dirt behind him.

"Spearow?" The boy questioned softly, causing the bird to falter. "I'm really sorry."

The bird tilted it's head.

Ash looked up, barley having the will to look at the bird pokemon in the eye, as Pikachu looked at him questioningly.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you with a rock, I just tossed it and it hit you by accident." Ash murmured. "I'm sorry."

The bird tilted it's head, suddenly understanding Ash's attention. It looked back to it's now rising flock before giving a small crow. The flock then left much to the Boy and Pikachu's confusion.

" _I forgive you human._ " The Spearow crowed, landing on Ash's open shoulder as it cuddled into it's face. "I must apologize as well, I did not mean to react so harshly."

Ash blinked before smiling brightly.

"It's okay." Ash grinned. "You were just protecting yourself, no hard feelings!"

The Spearow reeled back in shock, before crowing it's amusement.

" _Can you tell him, I would like to join?_ " Spearow asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded, a small smile on his face before he grabbed a pokeball and pushed it into Ash's hand.

" _Of course ma'am!_ "

Ash looked at the Pokeball before looking at Spearow who looked at him expectantly. Ash gasped in happiness before tapping the ball against the bird's side.

The red light consumed the bird and returned it to the ball. Said ball shook slightly, before a loud ding echoed from the small device.

"I CAUGHT A SPEAROW!" Ash cheered.

" _ALRIGHT!_ " Pikachu mimicked Ash's cheer.

After Ash released the bird pokemon to fly beside them, they began to walk towards the pathway a little a ways. A large cry echoed loudly, making the three look up to see a large golden bird slowly descending.

They looked awed, watching as the bird like pokemon touched down, it's wings flapping slowly causing small wind currents to push them back.

Ash in all his shock, grabbed his pokedex, numbly lifting the device up. The bird looked up, tilting it's head in confusion before letting out a small noise.

Ash looked confused, was it...laughing?

" **Pokemon Not Found.** " The Pokedex beeped. " **Some Pokemon are registered outside the Kanto Pokedex which only scans Kantonian Pokemon. Please advise your nearest Nurse Joy for an upgrade.** "

"What?" Ash blinked in confusion, clicking his pokedex close as both he and his pokemon leaned forward slightly to see the bird. "So what are you?"

The pokemon raised a small eyebrow, closing it's eyes and shaking it's head.

"My name is Ho-oh." The bird 'announced'? "I am a pokemon from the Johto region."

"YOU TALK!" "PIKACHU!" "SPEAR!"

The three tumbled back in shock, causing the bird to laugh loudly. Odd crows being mixed with telepathic laughing.

"No, not talking." Ho-oh chuckled. _"_ I am using Telepathy, it's a psychic ability most pokemon like me have. I have no doubt your future and current Pokemon can all use it if they tried."

Ash's eyes began to grow as both his pokemon chattered excitedly.

"Really?! Cool!" Ash cheered, his smile was replaced with a wondering look. "Wait a second. You said you were from Johto, but you're in Kanto."

The bird gained a sheepish look.

"I may have gotten lost." The bird admitted lightly.

Ash frowned, which was mimicked by Pikachu while Spearow cooed sadly.

"Awe that's so sad. I wish I could help but I have no idea where Johto is from here, maybe when we get to Viridian I can Help!" Ash smiled. "Yeah come on, maybe I can help you get back from there."

Ho-oh shook it's head, feathers bristling from the suggestion.

"No, No, I can't." The Ho-oh refused. "I am a Legendary Pokemon from Johto, if I went with you, I could get captured and become a **slave**! "

Ash hummed, sitting on his bottom as he placed a hand on his chin.

"That is a dilemma," Ash hummed. "Hmm, and I can't just come back here, I'm not good with directions."

Ho-oh started, flapping its wings as it looked on in shock.

"Do you not wish to capture me?"

Ash himself looked startled along with both Pikachu and Spearow.

"It's not that, but if it means anything, I'd like to battle you for that, but your a legendary and I'm not exactly strong enough for that." Ash smiled awkwardly. "If you wanted to come along with me then that would be a different story."

Ho-oh dropped it's neck down, staring at Ash with a keen eye. It startled, walking back as it stared at the three sitting.

"What is your name?" The Legendary asked, tilting it's head back slightly.

Ash blinked, before a smile alighted his face.

"My name's Ash," He announced proudly before pointing at the two pokemon aside him. "And these are my friends Pikachu and Spearow!"

"Pika Chu!"

"Spear Spearow!"

Ho-oh squirmed slightly before bowing it's head.

"Forgive me Chosen, I was not aware you were the new Tamer."

Ash tilted his head, along with both Pikachu and Spearow.

"Chosen?" Ash shook his head in confusion. "Tamer?"

" _Ash the tamer?_ " Pikachu mimicked Ash's notion. " _The tamer of what?_ "

Spearow then lit up.

" _Maybe he's the tamer of electric and flying type pokemon! He got two stubborn 'mons like us_."

Ho-oh blinked.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? What's a Chosen? What type of Tamer are you talking about." From the looks on his face, Ho-oh could tall the poor boy was hopelessly confused.

The bird shuffled awkwardly, placing its beak above Ash's head as a golden glow surround it. The glow then transferred to both Ash and Pikachu much to the surprise of Spearow and Ho-oh.

" _How come I didn't get a glow?_ " Spearow squawked sadly.

" _I do not know why._ " Ho-oh admitted as the two glowing beings began to rub their heads from the glow. " _This usually only happens to Tamers, but there are only one tamer every century, and those tamers are more often than not Human._ "

"What's a Tamer?" Ash repeated, shaking his head.

" _Yeah._ " Pikachu agreed. " _Do you mean a trainer?_ "

Ho-oh shook her head.

"Tamer's are often referred to as, **Legendary Tamers** , in which they gain a special status among Pokemon and sometimes humans as well. A legendary tamer human, has the power to calm any pokemon, while also having special abilities, whether Psychic or Aura. They usually have the power to calm Legendaries far above their own status, such as the god of all Pokemon, Arceus. Along-side this they can understand the Pokemon's special language." Ho-oh paused. "Legendary tamer Pokemon, however gain a much different ability, most legendary tamer pokemon are dragon types so I do admit, I've never seen an Electric tamer pokemon before. Aside from that, Tamer Pokemon are given, what we like to call, the Mew ability. Essentially giving it an unlimited move-set, that it must save for Pokemon considered either Pseudo-Legend or Legendaries themselves despite their rank. Another Ability they have is called the type ability.

"Since most tamers are dragons, they hardly ever get this ability as most Dragons are Pseudo types such as Dragonite who is Flying and Dragon. However, You get those few lucky ones which get both abilities. The Type ability, essentially allow a singles type pokemon to manipulate it's secondary type status. For you Pikachu, you could turn into an electric/fire or electric/water, but once again, just like the Mew ability, it must be used for only Pseudo-legends or Legendaries. Both of you're strengths will be determined on how well you train yourself and your abilities, it will not come naturally to you so you must learn it yourself."

They both nodded, a slight dazed look on their faces as they turned to each other. Ash then turned back to Ho-oh, blinking owlishly at the Legend before him.

"Is that why you came to me? Because I'm a Legendary Tamer?"

Ho-oh shook it's head.

"Arceus no, the reason I came was because I knew you were the Chosen, originally I was supposed to just fly by, but then I was pulled towards you."

Ash nodded, taking off his hat and brushing his hair back.

"My head's Spinning from that Tamer stuff, so I think I'll hold back on that info for now."

Ho-oh smirked, letting out a cooled laugh, before looking at Ash once more.

"If it's all the same to you, I was just as confused." Ho-oh smiled. "Now that this is over with, may I make a request?"

"Sure Ho-oh," Ash nodded. "Anything you need?"

"I would like to join you."

The three beings balked in surprise at the sudden request.

"But I thought you didn't want to be a.. _slave_?" Ash hesitated on that final word, causing both his pokemon to cringe.

Ho-oh rolled it's eyes, amused by the sudden questions.

"You treat Pokemon as friends, so I don't doubt you will treat me the same way," Ho-oh smirked victoriously. "Besides, I may be a legendary but when Your Pikachu is trained I doubt I'll ever win."

Ash hesitated, biting his lip as he pulled out a normal Pokeball.

"I will let you tap it, so you can change your mind if you have final thoughts."

Ho-oh shook it's head, easily leaning over and taping the middle button with it's beak. In no less than a second did the pokeball ding. Ash smiled, bringing the pokeball closer.

He threw it up, allowing the Legend to spread it's wings once more.

It crowed in appreciation, stretching it's wings lightly as it began to fly.

"You'll have to know, that sometimes I have business to attend to so I will leave on occasion, and you'll have to return me once we get to big cities." Ho-oh called. "Other than that, I'll be training with you!"

Ash shook his head, motioning with his hand as the group finally began to walk.

"That's fine with me, as long as you're okay with it." Ash laughed as the Legend yipped in joy. "I just have one question for you."

Ho-oh nodded it's head, flying down just a bit above the canopy.

"Go ahead."

Ash smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you a Boy or a girl?"

Ho-oh never felt so humiliated in his life.

 **A/N: HERE YOU GO EVERYONE CHAPTER 3! Sorry for any Grammar/Spelling mistakes.**

 **Honestly, this one was more for explanation purposes rather than anything else, but come on, Ho-oh was obviously going to be Ash's first Legend.**

 **Anyway the only reason I uploaded this was because of the positive reviews, Rise of the Betrayed is still coming up, albeit slowly and Dark Shadows has a chapter almost complete. So if your reading either please bare with me.**

 **Anyways! Please Review, favorite and follow if you like this, and i'll see you all in the next one.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


	4. Double Psychic Trouble

**Chapter: Double Psychic Trouble**

 **Summary: After a mishap with Mew, Ash Pikachu and friends are back in the mirror world, again. Pikachu is insistent they are only babysitters, and Ash can't help but silently agree. Maybe he should get one of those backpack leashes for the legendaries.**

 **Disclaimer: DNO!**

Ash and Pikachu blinked, staring at each other with odd confusion as a surge of energy ruptured from their bodies. Normally they didn't feel this way around any other Legendaries. But these boys before them weren't Legendaries, they were a Pokemon and human respectively.

In fact they were their-,

"I'm Sorry! We never do Anything right!" The boy sobbed, odd faded tears streaming down his tan-pale face.

"Pikachu Pika!" The pikachu by his side snickered darkly, waving his tail around mockingly.

-Opposites. **Sigh**

Ash and his own Pikachu's facial features fell at the odd argument between the two, understanding every bit of the conversation that Serena, Bonnie and Clemont did not.

Ash looked at Pikachu and tilted his head, getting a nod from the mouse as he bounded towards the opposing Pikachu.

Said Pikachu looked at his counterpart, began to snicker and switched his forms. Much to the aggravation of Ash and his Pikachu. The form the mouse took was actually from his Type change ability. Switching from a normal Electric type to an Electric/fire type.

Flames erected from his ear and his two ashy-red stripes on his back. The very tip of it's bolt-like tail also held an open flame with the surrounding area becoming an ashen black. On his face appeared an orange-ish oval with a red oval within marked slightly by yellow outlines on his now golden orange fur. On his elbows held two soft orange patches while his chest held a dull orange gem. His body grew taller and slimmer, signifying the change in typing. His signature red electrical pouches were still there but were how a bright fiery red.

Ash felt his mood dwindle, as his double began to pathetically command his Pikachu to change back.

"PIKA!" The fire Pikachu laughed mockingly.

"Pikachu! You can't keep doing that in public!" His Softer double murmured. "Someone can take you away!"

"Pikachu." Ash grumbled. "Type Change Water, Follow up with Water gun. Force Change."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu agreed, switching his forms as well.

Unlike the Fire Pikachu, Pikachu's Fur began to dwindle changing into a thin sleek blue fur, almost looking like scales. The brown stripes on his back turned dull, having a faint tinge of blue as well. His physique became thinner and taller, much like a Vaporeon. His ear followed along become thinner and a tad bit shorter than his normal form. His feet grew flatter with a thin unnoticeable webbing between his toes. On his arm grew a light blue fin-like structure, allowing him to control the currents underwater. His red pouches were now dulled and extended to look like gills, enabling Pikachu to breath easily underwater. Much like the Fire Pikachu, he also had a shape on his face, but instead of an oval, it was a rounded triangle the same shade of blue as his fins. Pikachu purred lowly, his body shape allowing him to waddle on his fours instead of only his two feet.

Immediately after the transformation, Pikachu began to shoot small water guns at his counterpart. The fire Pikachu wailed loudly, feeling the water burn his skin. He tried sending small electrical currents in the water but only resulted in shocking himself.

"PIKACHU!" He growled sending a large Electric infused flamethrower at Ash's Water Pikachu.

Pikachu grinned, standing tall as the attack hit him, feeling nothing but a slight temperature rise. His body absorbed the electricity.

The Fire Pikachu breathed out heavily, wasting a lot of energy much to Water Pikachu's disappointment. Said water type let out a large water gun, towards the fire type. Causing a burst of steam to emit from the Pikachu. There was a small screech, and once the attack was done, revealed a heavy-breathing normal Pikachu.

Ash shook his head, nodding to Pikachu as the small electric type returned to normal and bounded up Ash's body to sit on his shoulder.

"Come on Ash." Ash smiled, lifting his double up. "We have some Mews to find."

"O-okay!" the double Smiled, picking up his pikachu and holding him in his arms. "C-Come on Pik!"

Ash rolled his eyes understanding the implications of a nickname. He looked at Pikachu who snorted.

"Clemont, Bonnie, Serena!" Ash called. "Let's go, we're going to find Mew soon!"

The six humans chorused their agreements and began to run after them.

"But Ash!" The two Bonnie's cried, one high pitched and childish, while the other was a low soothing and highly sophisticated tone. "How are we going to find Mew?"

"We can use Magic!" mirror Clemont smiled excitedly.

Clemont huffed.

"That won't work!" Clemont argued. "What can you do, if none of us BUT Ash knows what Mew looks like!"

"HEY DON'T TALK TO CLEMONT THAT WAY!" Serena's doppelganger barked angrily, pushing her Clemont behind her.

"I- I Was only stating the obvious!" Clemont rambled nervously, as he scooted back from the angry Serena.

"Yeah! He was only trying to help!" Serena argued.

Ash rolled his eyes, completely amused by their banter. He was actually reminded of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Those were good times.

"So um, Ash-kun." His doppelganger whispered. "What should we do?"

"Easy, this!" Ash's eyes snapped open, glowing blue while Pikachu's eyes glowed pink.

Their Aura's snapped together, clashing wildly before exploding. Invisible to the human eye, the two separate energy's shot off into several different directions. Both listened closely, the initial blast momentarily fusing Ash's Aura and Pikachu's Psychic abilities together. Soon enough Pikachu found the Two mew's Aura's. Ash followed his direction, confirming the Mew's there along with Darker energies surrounding them.

"Pikachu, Type Change, Flying. Go to the Mew's as fast as you can, whatever is around them is not friendly." Ash commanded loudly, looking at his partner. "Once there Type change to whatever you believe is most effective to the dark intentions around them. Stand your ground, we'll be there soon enough."

Pikachu nodded, Flipping off Ash's shoulder in a bright light. Before his body could hit the ground. Wings sprouted from his back, allowing him to Launch further into the sky. His fur grew longer but thinner, sort of like feather's. His ears pressed firmly against his head, while his tail grew wavy, almost like a ribbon, giving no resistance to the wind. His body was more centered to the ground, like his body was heavier on his chest. It was obvious he used all four legs, similar to a Growlithe really. The only real oddity, was the random light brown rectangle that was on his face, his four legs and his tail.

Pikachu looked at Ash for a fraction of a second as he gave a small nod, his wings spanning out before slamming down with such force that it pushed nearly everyone off their feet.

Ash turned to look at the others, helping his Counter up as he gave a small nod to them as well.

"We better hurry." He demanded. "Pikachu and I found a bunch of bad Signatures around the two, Pikachu can hold them off, but the numbers will surely overthrow him.

Everyone gave determined nods and sprinted after both Ash's. As they ran, Ash pulsed out his Aura, in hopes of finding out the outcome of the match. Pikachu's Psychic energy pulsed back at one point, causing Ash to momentarily feel an ounce of fear.

"Hurry Guys, just a little ways to go!" Ash called.

He didn't bother to turn around as he jumped over a rather large fence.

"ASH-KUN!" His counter called.

When Ash turned. He felt stupefied that the others began to slowly climb over the fence. He shook his head in disbelief, before waving a hand.

"I'll go on ahead, it's better that one of us is there rather than none." he called as he continued to race forward.

He quickly leapt into the area in which he saw the two Mews and Pikachu. The Mouse was berating them in a rather intimidating fashion as he showed off his sharp row of teeth.

"I Can't Believe You two would directly go off like that?! I can't believe You two were MAN-HANDLED BY A BUNCH OF CATERPIE'S!"

His Mew defiantly stood up.

"Hey Those Caterpie were strong!" She screamed. "They knew Bug bite and Electro Web, like what the heck man! Cut us some slack!"

Pikachu slapped his face in agony obviously doing his best not to yell.

"You know FLAME THROWER!" Pikachu screeched in anger.

The Two mews stood quiet.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU TWO ARE, DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE FACT YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT, BUT ALSO OF THE FACT THAT YOU DECIDED YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELEPORT BACK TO SAFETY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE WEREN'T FUNNY ENOUGH!" Pikachu inhaled deeply, slapping his paws together as he pressed his thumbs on his forehead. "I- I can't deal with this."

"I'll handle this Pikachu." Ash sighed as his Pikachu gave a cry of relief.

"GOOD BECAUSE I'M HELLA DONE WITH THIS TAURUS SHIT." Pikachu shrieked wildly. "LEGENDARY TAMER MY ASS, I'M JUST HERE TO BABYSIT!"

Ash snorted softly as he glanced at the two Mews, he could easily tell which one was his as the other had a grayish pink coat and brown eyes instead of blue. His mew flew around his head curiously.

"Let's count up your grounding." Ash sighed, earning a small mewled cry from both Mew's. "Okay Running away from us to enter the mirror world, I'll give that a week. Then Grabbing your Counter and rushing off without telling anybody. That's two extra weeks. Believing this whole thing was a joke and eventually getting you and Counter here in a bunch of trouble, not to mention being irresponsible enough to not teleport back. That's another two weeks. Mew You're grounded for Five weeks, Counter Mew….Let's let your Ash deal with this."

"Five weeks!" Mew cried. "Come on a week!"

Ash shot Mew a dark dirty look, causing her to shiver in fear.

"Mew this is the second time you have done this, while last time you had not gone to the mirror word, you were almost injured heavily from Hunter J. If it hadn't been for the Rocket dorks, I would have never known." Ash growled. "Five weeks, no fighting nor teleporting, Pikachu I going to train you on discipline for your grounding while the other pokemon are going to play."

"I don't Want to be with the Dragon Duo!" She huffed. "I want to Play, you cannot deny me my play time!"

"Oh yes I can!" Ash snapped back, before a steady Sharpedo smile reached his face. "Besides the boys are done with their punishments tomorrow, so you won't have to deal with them anyway."

Mew glared, an ominous dark look on her cute small face.

"Arceus won't approve." She huffed angrily. "They'll be angry that I'm not doing my duties."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if they approve or not." The trainer drawled. "Besides you've never done your job before so it really doesn't make a difference. Now return."

Mew huffed angrily, glaring at her trainer even as the red light slowly pulled her back into the pokeball. Ash shook his head, pocketing the now shrunken pokeball as he slowly turned to the other Mew.

Unlike his own Mew, this one immediately ducked in fear.

"I'm sorry." So this one was a boy.

Ash rolled his eyes, petting the Mew gently on the head, before dragging him closer to his chest.

"Personally I'm not alright with what you two did." Ash grumbled. "However it's not my place to put a punishment on you so we'll leave that up to your Ash and Pikachu."

"Consider how hot-headed that Pikachu is." His Pikachu snorted. "I'd imagine he'd be worse then I am, but you never know."

With that the trio began to walk back to the group that Ash left behind. Watching them confusedly look around at different paths. Counter-Ash turned to look up, and saw the trio.

"Ash-kun!" He cried happily. "And you brought Mew back! Oh thank you!"

"Ash!" Counter Mew yelped, freeing himself from Ash's grasp and floating down quickly to slam into his Ash's chest. "I missed you!"

"Then don't run off like that." Counter Pikachu chittered softly. "You scared us all."

"Okay I promise." Mew nodded quickly.

Ash stared at the scene in slight disbelief.

"We should have punished him." Pikachu grumbled.

"Totally." Ash sighed back.

 **A/N: AND DONE!**

 **I don't know what sparked this one honestly, I was going to do something else but it ended up being sort of sad and NO this is supposed to be happy shit dammit!**

 **Ugh. I'm not limited on ideas, but there's so many which one am I supposed to type first? Whatevs. (I am too talkative today.)**

 **Anyways before I go I just wanted to ask a question real quick to anybody who is willing to help (this involves the Pokemon games). I was wondering if any of you had any HA (Hidden Ability) Starters? I have a few of them but I want to collect the whole dang set. Just a question no one really has to I just really want them.**

 **Another thing to that one Guest who I have no idea is reading this or not. Dude if you had read chapter three you would know what I meant by Pikachu's Natural Move-set. Of course I know Pikachu's move-set but where would be the fun in that while i'm writing an 'exotic' story. Lol.**

 **Anyways that's it for this chapter, please Review and stay tune for the next.**

 **-Maiden Out.**


End file.
